Second Life on Cybertron
by ChronoSeth
Summary: Raf passed away years after Jack and Miko and they had lived the dream life. However a dark force interfered and sends him to a dark void only to meet his best friends; Jack and Miko. A turn of events caused them to be reborn, right into the world of the Cybertronians. (Right after the Freedom Fighters RiD Episode)
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys ChronoSeth here I have completely rewritten the first chapter of the story! Enjoy!

Sorry though.

* * *

Raf stared the ceiling from his bed completely zoned out from the world. He couldn't help but remember his past as he lay still on his death bed.

Whatever his grown children and his grandchildren were doing was in vain as they were left unnoticed by him. He already said his goodbyes to them. They cried and cried for him, but its time.

Tears leaked from the violet eyes of his grandchildren, begging him not to go. But he had to.

As his senses began to fade, he began to lament. Oh how he remembered his best friends. It was like yesterday that he just spent time with them. Over the years, they changed just like the world.

Jack Darby. How he fared...

After the revival of Cybertron, Jack became strong. He finished his studies and began to write his books, Discover Cybertron. It was a hit with the masses. Many disregarded it as fiction, since it was impossible for cars to transform into robots. With his newfound wealth Jack lived a good life. He even tried opening a gym with his reasoning 'We need to stay in top shape so that Decepticons can't get the jump on us!' It was a good idea too.

Jack grew in body and spirit and with their battle training with Ratchet he grew in mind as well. Jack Darby left the world as a warrior of his family and of the Pen and Paper.

Raf chuckled a little bit. Jack's children and grandchildren were as great as Jack himself. They were cute and full of will.

Miko Nakadai. Raf remembered her well.

She won her first audition for music with her jam. From that point on she trained so hard it made wonders. Songs were released in droves, and so are the fans. She with her voice travelled the world in her 'Around the World' concert. From west to east, from north to south her music reached. The fans adored her. 'Music is the language of all anyway!' she claimed.

He adored her. Even Jack was proud of her achievements. However, with her free personality and the dislike of inaction, she took parkour lessons when that personality got her in trouble. A near kidnapping by a deranged fan happened to her and by luck a little bit of agility saved her that day.

Miko didn't really ignore that point onwards. Attending Jack's gym, she took the treadmill like fish to water. In a one on one sprint with Jack, she wins definitely. As the call for a family took her, she grew old and gained her bunch of _extremely_ rough children. She finally passed away with grandchildren appreciating her music.

Raf looked to the hazy forms of his children and grandchildren, each getting hazier with the grasp of death. Their cries fell on deaf ears as Rafael was nearing death's door.

Memories began to play themselves, each showing his fondest and most horrible moments. How he completed the programming of nanobots and their machinations. His achievement of selling the most advanced anti-virus program no human but him could ever make. He lived a good life with his family. Meeting Maria. The dates. The really enjoyable moments. Getting their first children. Growing them up. Getting the first grandchildren. It all whizzed past his mind.

Soon his head began to slow.

" _I wish to see my friends soon…"_

Rafael Esquivel passed away on December 25, 20XX.

* * *

 _Cold cold cold cold!_

With a gasp, Rafael woke up. Shouldn't he be dead?

And what's with the pitch black space anyway?

"What happened?" He thought to himself. Looking to his hands gave him another shock. They were made entirely out of _light._ "Impossible."

Inspecting his hands led to the inspecting of his body, made from light and oddly, he looked familiar. The height, the size, the apparent familiar feeling of an age type.

He was in his prime! In his 30's!

"This is outright impossible! How did I regress to this age?!" Raf exclaimed in wonder. He was at the best age range in his life. At this age, he went to the gym with Jack. They both grew in body there. Despite Jack being bigger than he did Raf never felt threatened. He was his friend!

Raf took gym as a way to stay healthy and fit. To make sure Ratchet's battle training for them did not go to waste. He became a man with constant visits to the gym to train.

Inspecting the oddly solid darkness his body was failing to light up, Raf rationalized that this was a phenomena that was unexplainable.

" _HEY!"_

Raf almost shook out of his skin when a voice echoed throughout the vast darkness. The shout's origin was further away than he was.

He looked around himself, trying to see past the darkness and find the source.

Soon he spotted a small speck of light far in the distance.

Wait.

Make that two.

They were generally getting closer too. Raf squinted to get a better look and identify them.

" _HEY THERE!"_ This time it was female.

The first was male; the second was a female voice. They were still far.

Raf contemplated his best course of action.

After a brief moment, Raf turned and ran towards the two lights.

Running was easier for him now than before thanks to Jack's gym. After an amount of time none of them could fathom, Raf reached the two humanoid lights.

Upon closer look, it dawned on him.

"Jack? Miko?" Raf asked, wary of their identity.

"Raf! You're here!" they both shouted at once. It immediately cemented the fact that yes; these two are Jackson 'Jack' Darby and Miko Nakadai.

"How is this possible? How are you guys here?" Raf asked out panting slightly. "I thought you were dead!"

They laughed while panting, before taking a deep breath.

"Raf, we did die. I remember sleeping off and then I woke up here." Jack gestured to the massive space they were in. "Soon after Miko arrived."

"Yeah, I passed away with a bang! It was the best firework show in my last moments too," Miko excitedly said. "Shame I couldn't see the finale."

"But you died like years apart!" Raf disbelievingly claimed. How did Jack say that Miko arrived here way faster?

"I lived for 8 years after Miko passed away-" Raf was cut off as both Jack and Miko suddenly spoke up. "Yeah, we noticed. You must have noticed how we are 30 again right?"

"Yeah…" Raf slowly replied. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"This age was when we were at our strongest. Miko here was a near master at parkour and I can't even catch her if she ran." Jack said before nodding slightly at a grinning Miko.

"Yeah, Jack too was the 'biggest' man around at this age too." Jack blushed slightly, seen by the red tint on his light face.

"So what you're saying is that this place has a time dilation effect?" Raf asked them both. They nodded.

"Then there must be a reason to get us here and regress us to this age." Raf looked around but could see nothing. "Jack, Miko, help me here alright. Let's try to get a clue of whoever trapped us here."

Jack and Miko nodded in understanding. Forming a ring covering each others backs, Jack, Miko and Rafael readied their highest tones.

" **IS ANYONE HERE?!"**

It echoed into the unseen horizon, and nothing happened.

"Nothing happens! I think they forgo-" Miko was interrupted as a loud thunder clapped into existence miles away. The shock however carried right through them.

Far away, a violent and violet storm approaches.

It was dark as the midnight sky, and what highlighted it was the bright purple glow that made up the lightning.

And it was approaching, fast.

They turned tail immediately.

"I did not expect that!" Raf shouted in sheer panic. "What is that!"

"I don't know but just keep running!" Jack looked back and saw it was gaining on them. "We're not fast enough!"

"Not me!" Miko immediately zoomed past them, pacing herself to a run just nicely in front of them.

Being males, they couldn't really help but imagining the buns.

" _Thank god I can't have erections here!"_ both Jack and Raf thought inwardly.

Raf looked back and indeed screamed in fear. The cloud had entirely skipped forwards. It was simply a few meters behind them.

"Look out!" Jack shouted in alarm as a lightning bolt zoomed past him, hitting the solid darkness just beside Miko. She somersaulted in the air and landed nicely, continuing her run. "That was not cool!" She screamed.

However, as lightning strikes happened and they dodged as per battle training, a sudden pulse was felt by them. It was pulling them in!

" **SURRENDER TO MY WILL!** " A dark and evil voice demanded. It was massive and it was deafening!

"Ahhhh! It's sucking me in!" Miko screamed, her strides weakening as she, being the lightest, began to float with each step.

Jack immediately ran forwards, and being heavier placed his arms onto her and anchoring her to the floor, allowing her to keep on running.

Like a ray of hope, a ground bridge appeared far into the horizon. It shined in the darkness like a beacon.

"There!" Raf shouted, pointing at the now noticed ground bridge.

Hope flared within them as the neared the exit, however, the dark entity enraged. The dark storm touched them and despite their efforts, consumed them.

"ARGHHHH!" They screamed in pure pain. The dark storm began electrocuting their light forms with violet lightning, and it indeed felt like real lightning.

"I-Its Unicr-cron!" Raf screamed in pure pain as the lightning began to invade his body. The dark miasma like storm began to push into their bodies, their light receding back from the invading force.

It was too much, too powerful.

As their light retreated into a single sphere, their body claimed by Unicron, was when light began to pierce the storm.

Tendrils of light ventured into the darkness, some getting cut and some dissipating. Out of the many that entered, only some made it to them.

Their minds shut down from the pain and only their soul is left, ripe for the taking.

Whoever claimed it first, wins.

As Unicron inched closer to their core it all seemed bleak.

By fate, their light resisted just enough. Three tendrils wrapped around their now solid darkness body, pulling them all out from the dark storm. It, or Primus, pulled so powerful that the storm couldn't detach that it broke off.

Jack, Miko and Raf flew into the ground bridge, the ripped pieces of Unicron flowing with them.

Within the ground bridge, the dark energy began to wrap around the light, and the souls, now having an anchor, shone with prismatic light.

Reaching the end of the ground bridge, three sparks, fully wrapped in the Darkness of Unicron, exited into Cybertron.

* * *

In an abandoned alley in the abandoned city of Kaon, light bursts in an aurora. The metal that made up the plates beneath the city began to warp, three lumps of Cybertronium alloy rising.

The three lumps began to resemble three average Cybertronian protoforms. As much as Primus' light wanted to mold the body, the spark determines.

Dark violet lightning streaked over the liquid metal alloy that still covered the forming protoforms began making changes. The first protoform grew freakishly tall, its form taking on the size of a massive Cybertronian. One could compare it to Megatron's own size.

The second one was definitely shorter, but its frame was built big and strong just not as massive as the first. However the focus was on the helm.

The third was shorter but not too short. Should it be compared, the helm of this protoform would reach only the chest of the first, with the second reaching the shoulders of the first.

This third protoform turned slender and focus was on its lower body. Soon the lightning receded, and the spark settled.

Colors of many types spread over the now complete Cybertronian armor, decals and biolights turning to life.

The three new Cybertronians popped off the metal plates, completing the birth process.

Their optics flared to life for a second, before dulling. In that single second, all was revealed.

Three newly made and sparked Cybertronians lay there, offline.

But from the colors of the optics and how they generally looked, they are definitely Decepticons.

* * *

Haha! I was having fun writing this. 2k words is quite my achievement here. Well, a coherent one anyway.

~ChronoSeth Out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Transformers are owned by not me, but by Hasbro.

AN : Sorry for the really late update. As you all know I have a tendency of not finishing and jumping to other works really fast.

If you want this concept write your own and get your ideas nicely. I don't see a lot of the three kids growing old and reincarnating into Decepticon bodies. I want to see more.

Enjoy though.

* * *

Jack soon began to stir from unconsciousness, body stiff from staying still for too long.

"Auugh… My head hurrrts…" he moaned. Everything was whirring. Everything was spinning. And everything had numbers?

"What?..." Slowly, Jack began to really _see_ what was happening.

He took in the vision that greeted him in his dazed state, a human mind confused to its new, cognitive functions. Taking a look at a particular sky, chemical compositions appeared.

Chemical compositions too familiar to a certain planet.

" _Cybertron?"_ Jack inwardly thought. Why was he on Cybertron, of all places?

Propping himself up with his left arm, he tried to turn his body to face the floor since he still couldn't feel his lower body yet. The sound of metal against metal confirmed his suspicions.

Completing his turn, he caught a glimpse to his new form.

 _"What... What is this... I... I'm a decepticon?"_ His body shuddered, and he fell down, face first, crashing to the rough floor like an idiot.

Barely audible, suppressed giggles echoed through the alley he was in, and Jack was immediately on the defensive.

Taking another try to prop himself up, he gave a powerful growl, pushing himself up and holding himself there.

He took another look at the oddly reflective surface of metal he was on, taking in all the details.

How the tri-pronged crest on his head gave off the feeling of nobility. His squared young adult face giving the personal feeling of handsomeness and odd familiarity.

But his eyes, or optics, turned it all around.

Blood red, just like someone he knew…

 _Megatron…_

"Hi Jack." A heavy shiver ran up his spine. The unfamiliar voice too unknown to him. Fight or Flight activated within him in that short instance of a greeting.

He didn't notice the sensation of his lower body responding.

He didn't _even_ _notice_ his face scrunching into a visage so very intimidating to witness.

How his left arm transformed into a massive cannon.

And he fired towards the voice's location. The shot was erratic, massive, energetic.

And most of all.

 _Powerful._

Out of nowhere, two cybertronians different in all aspects emerged from nothingness, tendrils of glasslike light quickly dispersing to allow both of them to evade.

The powerful shot disintegrated the wall behind them, leaving a gaping hole of molten metal. No debris were created as the shot tore straight through the wall cleanly.

Both of the unknown beings stared at him, then the wall, and then towards the massive cannon, ready and charged for another chance.

 _A cornered animal is the most dangerous._

Jack glared, aiming the cannon towards the mech of orange and dark purple. The tendrils retreated into his back and he took up his arms into the air, surrendering. The visored mech was clearly shook.

"Jack, stop." the femme spoke. He turned to her next, eyes wide at the call.

Jack took a look towards her and stared hard. Underneath the scowling Decepticon, he saw,

"M... Miko…" Jack was stunned as she laughed a mirthful, but nervous laugh. He looked to his cannon and it retreated back into his arm. He stared at it for a long second.

He was immediately shook out of his reverie by Miko.

"Jack that was awesome!" She looked to the molten wall. "I.. I mean that was scary that you brought that out but that is seriously too cool." She smirked at him, but he was sweating.

" _I almost shot Miko and Raf… I almost shot them… What got into me?"_ He took a look at the still hands up mech. Big, but not as big as him.

 _Intimidation._

"Raf… Is that you?" Jack looked to the mech sitting in shock, before he nodded.

"What's with the visor man?" Jack laughed to the floor, still sweating.

" _I almost shot them"_

"I don't know." Raf held his hand over his visor and with a click, removed them. "I woke up like this." Raf held the blue visor in his hands, or servos, and gently placed it on his lap.

" _His voice is different, so different."_

Jack took another look at the visorless mech and was greeted with a blank face with a frown permanently set in as his mouth. Sharp purple optics stare at him in humorless worry.

"What's wrong." Jack asked, and Raf turned to his right.

"He's just shaken." Interjected Miko. She had stood up and held a clawed hand at him. He took it gratefully. Finally standing, Jack walked to Raf, and offered a hand.

Raf took it immediately, without hesitation.

"It's okay man. I'm shaken as well here. I almost shot you both." Jack looked to the floor, shame radiating from his massive form.

Raf took a glance at both Miko and Jack, happy, but worried. They are in this new situation, therefore they better be careful.

Taking a glance at his visor, he reattached it with a click. Jack walked to a nearby wall, took in a shaky breath, and asked.

"Now, tell me. Why are we all Decepticons?"

* * *

"Okay, you're telling me that because Unicron caught us, we became Cons?" Jack looked to Raf, believing a bit of it, but still not totally sure.

"Yeah, I mean, look at us. Total decepticon look with the claws and stuff. Heck! You're as big as Megatron, and he is 30 feet tall!" Raf measured his height with one of his own tendrils and sulkily looked down in shame. "28 feet tall. At least I'm 2 feet taller than Miko now."

"Hey! That's not fair!" she grumpily looked to a smirking Raf, "Just because I'm shorter now don't you dare look down on me!"

Miko glared at both Raf and Jack, who both looked away. "All right Miko-hime."

She smirked, and they all broke into laughs in good mirth.

Jack was the first to stop, followed by Miko and Raf. He looked to the sky above them, clear and dark, devoid of any spacecraft.

His face returned to solemn seriousness. Doesn't matter if they are Cons right now. It doesn't define who they really are.

"Say, Raf, what are those?" Miko asked Raf quickly about the light tentacles he was currently playing with. He looked to Miko and Jack, obviously distracted. "Oh, they're hard-light."

"Hard-light?" She questioned back, confused. Jack stared at the appendages in critical sight. They were, _interesting,_ to say the least.

"Yeah, hard-light. Photon particles bound and locked in a tight field of energy that allows it to be interacted with. The field can be changed in shape and it wouldn't really affect its functionality. Strength however is a different matter entirely."

"Ohh, that sounds interesting. HERE!" She shouted and charged a shot.

Instinctively, Raf flattened multiple tendrils towards the danger, and she fired a low powered stun blast.

It hit the shield and immediately dissipated. The layered barrier shuddered at the low blast and Raf retreated the appendages. He looked to Miko, and through the visor, he was radiating shock and anger.

"What the hell Miko?!" Raf was irreversibly angry.

"Yeah what the hell?" Jack turned to Miko, eyes set in a questioning gaze.

"Tee-hee! I just want to test its strength!" She stuck her glossa out, clearly apologetic. She turned to Jack with a scowl.

"Also Jack, don't do that stare at me again. You just looked like Megatron." She scowled at Jack, who was immediately taken aback.

"What?" Jack ran to the nearest 'mirror' surface and did the same stare.

He came running back.

"Oh my god I did!" He shuddered at a realization.

"Is it in any way, we're modeled after Megatron, Soundwave and Airachnid?"

Realization sets in. A sudden feeling of fear began to build up.

At once, all three of them,

" **WHAT THE FUCK!"**

* * *

"Okay, we are in Kaon, and we are Decepticons. How great is that. Not only that but all of us look like the sparklings of Megatron, Soundwave and Airachnid with Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead respectively and it is definitely not okay." Jack muttered out more frantic revelations that they had in a nervous breakdown.

Both Raf and Miko followed closely behind, uncomfortable being in bodies that resembles too much of their friends.

And their enemies.

Miko sucked her lips in, nervous of her predicament. A sadistic spidercon lady as her mom? HECK NO. Its cool with Bulkhead, but with Airachnid?

Raf stopped generating his hard-light tendrils out anymore. He also removed his visor, just to stay out of the resemblance he had with both visor and cables. His sharp look and the foreverfrown was something he had to stay up with.

Unfortunately for Jack, he couldn't do anything but keep his cannon away. His massive size and armor style clearly screamed MEGATRON to everyone. He tried to stay calm, but he ended up shriveling his size instead. He didn't want to look intimidating.

"Okay. This is just bad. I don't want to look like this." Jack looked down towards his form. Disdain filled his face. "Megatron may have repented for all his doing but EWW I don't want to be looking like him!"

Raf uncomfortably hugged himself, his resemblance to Soundwave was uncanny. The biolight, the appendages, the _colours!_

"Jack. Cybertronians can pay to change their armor style. Like a haircut. We just have to pay a lot of credits to change how we look and the registration." Raf supplied in hurried sentences bordering insanity.

"We just have to work and get money…" Miko interjected. She looked at her form and grimaced.

"What we're gonna work, is another matter entirely." Jack looked towards the horizon with a grimace, an unknown future that awaits them.

Silently, Jack accidentally imagined himself,

 _Cooking patties at Knockout Burgers. Like this._

His whole frame shivered. Raf and Miko stared at Jack with worry.

 _"Goosebumps?"_ the thought pass through their minds.

* * *

Okay that wraps up the second chapter.

Await 1 more year for another :D

JK. Probably in about 3 months.


End file.
